


Stick to You Like Glue-cose

by agrajag



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He had one thing going for him.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>His sense of humor.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Alright, so his sense of humor was either immature toilet humor that no guy ever got over once he hit thirteen (it was just a rule, okay) or lame science jokes that were cheesy and yet complicated for those not in the science field. There was no in between.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick to You Like Glue-cose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=48990#t48990) prompt at the kink meme.
> 
> _Hermann/Newt, Nerdy flirting  
>  Newt flirts with Hermann, but Hermann really doesn't notice._
> 
> I ran more with the nerdy flirting part.

So yeah, Newt was not stacked like jaegar pilots or athletes and he wasn't a cool bad ass like a rock star, despite the tattoos (which in the end most people found disturbing rather than interesting). He may have been a tad bit obnoxious and he was a nerd through and through no matter how skinny his jeans and tie (that would have been cool and retro in the 90's when he was far too busy dressing like Cory Matthews in Boy Meets World) but he had one thing going for him.

His sense of humor.

Alright, so his sense of humor was either immature toilet humor that no guy ever got over once he hit thirteen (it was just a rule, okay) or lame science jokes that were cheesy and yet complicated for those not in the science field. There was no in between.

Luckily for him, his current object of affection was smart. Mathematics, sure, but close enough.

Hermann had always easily followed Newt's theories, even if it was only so he could prove him wrong with an algorithm he had made up on the spot. Which, apparently, did it for Newt. Like, damn, the intellectual bickering was getting him hot and bothered. Plus, there was the fact that outside of the lab, they actually got along decently. Not quite friends, really, but somehow more than just co-workers. Never mind that Hermann wasn't his usual type. Newt had never really cared much for even saying he had a type, though, since he was pretty fluid. Attraction was attraction and it came in hundreds of forms. And, yeah, guys with slicked down hair and parkas were pretty hot --- once you got past the slicked down hair and parkas.

Not that he'd ask for Hermann to change. He was fine just the way he was.

Anyway, so that all led up to Newt fidgeting in his seat as he read over data from his latest experiments. Occasionally glancing up at Hermann over the top of his glasses. Wondering how he should approach the matter. Probably delicately. Hermann looked like he might scare easily.

"If I was an endoplasmic reticulum, how would you want me?" Newt asked abruptly. "Smooth or rough?"

"I don't understand what you're implying," Hermann muttered simply without looking away from the chalkboard he was standing in front of. (His nose so close to the chicken scratch there was a fine layer of dust on the tip.)

"I'm not implying anything," Newt said, immediately becoming defensive and forgetting the point of it all. "It's a question. Totally a difference."

Hermann turned around then, drumming his fingers against the handle of his cane. "Clearly you are implying something about yourself. Possibly your personality? I'd have to say rough then, but if you wanted my honest opinion of how you hold yourself, you didn't have to use childish comparisons to basic biology."

Newt almost choked as Hermann said _rough_ and tried to cover it up as a cough.

"Uh, yeah, no. That's exactly what I was going for. Thanks. I guess I'll try to not be as... abrasive."

Hermann looked genuinely shocked for all of a second before stealing his face into his usual scowl. (Not quite a scowl either, Newt thought. He also looked so dignified.)

"Very good then."

He turned back toward the board and picked up where he left off without hesitation. Newt envied him because now that he had distracted himself, he was completely lost. He tried to focus on his work, but he couldn't stop replaying Hermann saying rough over and over again. Newt knew he possibly couldn't be that clueless about the, admittedly, terrible pick up line and was internally freaking out about what could very well be an actual answer. After reading the same line four times in a row, the only solution was to finally man up and ask Hermann if he'd like to advance their relationship (rough or smooth or any way he liked it) and to be completely straight forward about it.

Which is what Newt meant to do, so he wasn't sure why he said what he did.

"Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you are CU-TE."

"I clearly must be missing something, but I feel like with you, half of the conversation takes place inside your head."

Newt knew that Hermann never meant to really be insulting, but the words stung a bit. It's not like Hermann could know that yeah, Newt's mind did race so fast sometimes that even he couldn't keep up. His discomfort must have shown on his face, though, because Hermann looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Dr. Geiszler. You must understand that you have been rather confusing today."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I need to take a break. I've had my nose buried in these notes for too long." Newt shuffled the papers on his desk together in a somewhat organized pile before standing up so quickly his head spun. "I'm just going to go lay down for awhile. Come get me if I'm not back in half an hour? If I fall asleep, I have so much trouble getting up, it's like..."

"I can imagine," Hermann interrupted. And was that a hint of a smile? "You're quite often late in the mornings. You're lucky I haven't informed the marshal."

Those definitely were not butterflies in Newt's stomach because he was not a fifteen year old with his first crush, but okay, maybe he felt a bit fuzzy inside. He wanted to shake Hermann and yell 'Don't you see how we obviously like each other?' That was more immature than pick up lines, however, so he took his own made up advice and headed back to his room after a quick "thanks" to Hermann.

Newt swore his head had just hit the pillow when he heard a persistent knocking at the door. He reached for his glasses on the side table to only find that they were pushed up onto the top of his head. He stumbled out of bed and unlocked the door mumbling, "Calm down, calm down." At some point, his head had started pounding and the knocking just had to align with the dull thud inside his brain. He pulled the door open and couldn't stop from smiling when he saw that it was Hermann there.

"I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"Oh, you did? Sorry," Hermann said, but he didn't sound very sorry. Newt never could imagine Hermann as one to tease, but it had been a day of firsts. Like, making a total fool of himself in front of his co-worker. "It hasn't been a half hour yet, but I finally figured out what you were going on about back in the lab."

"Man, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. We can forget the whole thing if you want."

Hermann chuckled quietly as he shook his head. "No, the exact opposite, in fact. Shall I try myself? 'You're hotter than a bunsen burner set to full power.' Now, I know that's not as creative as yours, but maths pick up lines? That's going too far."

Newt, for once at a loss for words, flung himself at Hermann. The kiss was sloppy and desperate and yet it was perfect because it was everything Newt had been waiting for. It was just what he needed. Somewhere off in the distance, he was aware of the clang Hermann's cane made as it fell to the floor. Newt helped maneuver him into the room and slammed the door behind them, not once breaking the kiss. They tumbled onto the bed, wary of Hermann's leg, and Newt slid his hands up under Hermann's many layers --- _finally_. He'd been dying to feel that skin forever.

"I should use nerdy pick up lines more often," Newt said when he pulled back to fight his way out of his shirt.

"Absolutely not," Hermann warned in retaliation. "You've already got me here. There's no need for it."

And Newt decided that he wasn't going to fight Hermann's logic this time.


End file.
